viniciushungergamesfandomcom-20200214-history
District 10
Name: Isis Hathora Districts: 10, 12, 11 Gender: Female Age: 13 Personality: Isis is a kind and determined girl, and she is strong and auto-confident. She loves take care of any specie of animals. Backstory: Isis was born from a young mother, that recused her as a daughter. Then, Isis started to live with her young father, which is most generous than her mother. He started to be the main actor in the district's auditorium and Isis became rich as her father. All in Isis' life turned very good, but one day, her father was killed by several fans of his main enemy. Isis went crazy and the only place she thought was the big forest of her district. She left all her things at her old home, and she went directly to the forest. There, she found some rabbits playing on the lake and she started to take care of them for some minutes, but one day, they all got killed by some hunters and she killed the hunters with traps and snares. Then, all the animals that live in the forest started to like Isis. But one year before the reaping, she found a poor and injuried cow alone in the forest and she helped it, giving some medicine using the plants from the forest. Isis gave the cow's name as Sophia, to remind her of her great father, who was called Sopho. Height: 5'2 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Lasso, Knife Strengths: She can control animals, Plants Identification Weaknesses: Physical Strenght, Swimming Fears: Drowning Interview Angle: She will try to act innocent and sweet, and she will comment about how loves the animals and some things like that. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab some items next to her plate and then, she will run off the cornucopia bloodbath. Token: A photo of her cow, Sophia. Alliance: She will go solo. Name: Touro "To" Rafinco Districts: 10 (9, 11) Gender: Male Age: 15 Personality: Touro was very cocky and arrogant with everyone, but when he started to take care of the animals, his personality changed. He turned a sweet and nice kid, who loves all the animals around the world. Backstory: Touro born on a wealth family inside the center of District 10. He never worked, because his mother was the mayor of the district. Although, his father was a cowboy and worked a lot on farms on the poor parts of the district. For his whole life, Touro never touched an animal or any type of wild specie. But one day, his mother was murdered by many rebels on the district. Touro ran away to the house of his father, on a large farm. During his first years, Touro never played with the animals and he spent all his childhood inside the house, never on the animals area. But one day, some thieves invaded the farm when his father went hunt on the forest. The thieves found Touro hidden on a closet and one of them pointed a gun in his direction. Surprising him, a cow invaded the house and knocked the thief to the ground. All the other thieves ran away from his house and Touro started to pay attention at his animals. On the reaping day, he was taking care of her cow, but she died due natural causes and he got really depressed. The only exit was volunteering for the Hunger Games. Height: 5'6 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Sword, Lasso Strengths: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Speed & Agility Weaknesses: Hunting, Swimming Fears: Killing an animal in his front Interview Angle: He is a bit quiet, but he will try his best answering. He knows that he will gain some sponsors with it, so he will act confident. Bloodbath Strategy: He will just try the outskirts and then, run away with his allies. He will not hink in them during the bloodbath. Token: A star bracelet Alliance: Anyone who is not with the career tributes. Name: Sylvie Scarlett Districts: 10 (9, 7) Gender: Female Age: 14 Personality: Sylvie is usually carefree and happy when she is with someone who really likes, and all of the people who meets up with her get surprised with her secret happiness. It means that Sylvie is extremely shy and mysterious with the other people of her district, and they do not know a lot about her because she is usually taking care of her siblings at home or hunting on the deep forest of her district. Backstory: Sylvie born in a somewhat okay family inside the poorest part of her district. She lives on a house made by her mother after her father's death. She has three brothers (John (3), Maicon (4) and Fujio (7) and just one sister (Marcella (13)). Her mother works as a seller a soups inside on a clandestine trade on the district. Her mother manages to get food and money enough to take care of all the family, but Sylvie and Marcella always leave their portions of food to the young brothers. They two became really close to each other, and they became good friends. One day, a hunter got really injured and Sylvia healed him. He got surprised and he started to learn to Sylvie about the wild part of the district. He teached about edible plants and insects, climbing and especially, hunting. Since that date, her family became very heathy, because she brings a lot of food through the forest. On the reaping day, Marcella got reaped and immediately, Sylvie volunteered. Height: 5'3 Appearance: (lunaii) Weapon: Throwing Axes, Throwing Knives Strengths: Hunting, Plants Identification, Speed & Agility Weaknesses: Hand-to-Hand Combat, Physical Strenght Fears: Death of her friends. Interview Angle: She will lie and make a speech about how she loves the Capitol buildings and food. She will not try to comment about her district. Bloodbath Strategy: Collect a backpack or a throwing weapon next to the launch platform and then, run away with her allies. Token: A diamond chain with some small wild rocks. Alliance: Anyone from outlying districts.